Spirit
Spirit is a Darkus Titanium Dragonoid that belongs to SaberX. He is the utilizes God Slayer style, as his special style of fighting. Information Embodying the legacy and warrior skills of Dragonoid, this is the mightiest of Bakugan monsters. Spirit's body, legs and wings are strengthened with titanium giving him strength and mobility. Spirit can unleash explosive attacks in all directions. Spirit utilizes a special style in battle called God Slayer Style. This particular style has a high amount of destructive ability. Personality Spirit is cold, stoic, and arrogant, with little regard of those around him, even his fellow team members. Despite this, Spirit is frequently seen saving those around him, though he does it grudgingly and openly complains. He is not afraid of physical confrontation and actually enjoys it. He can be known to cause trouble for this, and though he is not trusted much, he is very loyal. History 'Ability Cards' *'Triple Illusion': Takes the opponent's previously activated abilities, and removes them from play. In addition, Spirit gains 300 Gs for every ability removed. *'Exploding Spirit': Spirit is taken out of the battle along with the opponent's Bakugan. The opponent cannot re roll that Bakugan for the rest of the brawl. *'Blind Nova': The opponent cannot activate abilities, and the Gate Card is destroyed and cannot be reactivated. *'Thunder Demon Dance' (Dancing Demon): Transfers 900 Gs from the opponent if they are over 1000 Gs. For Darkus and Pyrus Bakugan the loss is doubled. *'Spirit Force': Nullifies the opponent's abilities. *'Omen': If the gate card belongs to the opponent it is rendered useless. Another Bakugan is chosen by Spirit in place of the opponent's Bakugan. Then the gate is (re)activated and reversed. *'Enhanced Illusion': Paralyzes the opponent's Bakugan for the remainder of the round. Spirit must have lower than 800 Gs to use this ability. *'Phantom Plain': Adds 200 Gs to Spirit for every ability activated thus far. *'Blood Mark': Amplifies Spirit's abilities times two, and halves the damage of his opponents. *'Dark Matter Blast': Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Spirit and an ally Bakugan. If Spirit has no allies on the field, double the Gs are transferred to him. *'Soul Secret': Removes three of the opponents abilities from play, or prevents them from activating three abilities along with their Gate Card. *'Dark Blade Massacre' (Death Blade Massacre/Duel Blade Massacre): Prevents the opponent from switching Bakugan, and the opponent cannot play abilities outside their turn. 'God Slayer Ability Cards' *'Uni force': Prevents the opponent from nullifying any God Slayer abilities. *'Violent Edge': Forces the Gate Card open, despite any opponent's moves against it. *'Slaughter Unite': If the opponent has more than one Bakugan on the field, one is removed from battle, and the Gs lost are added to Spirit. The Bakugan left remaining must win the battle in five abilities or they lose. *'God Slayer's Right': Spirit's Gs are tripled and the opponent loses his current amount of Gs. Gate Cards *'Out In the Dark': This Gate Card has more than one effect. **If the opponent's Bakugan is not Darkus they lose the battle. In return all Darkus Bakugan lose 1000 Gs. **Adds 1000 Gs more to Spirit than his opponent. The amount is doubled if your opponent is not Darkus. *'Phantom Bloom': Doubles Spirit's current Gs, and allows his base level to remain at these Gs for the rest of the battle. His base G-Power cannot exceed 10,000 Gs. Gallery Darkus TitaniumDragonoid.png Category:SaberX Category:Bakugan Category:Dragonoid Category:Protagonists